guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ambient animals
Do ambient animals have to be animated in order to be considered for a page? Yes, I'm bored, yes I'm searching for fun useless things to add. I found me a couple aminals. >:3 -- 15:25, 29 September 2008 (UTC) : Animals that cannot be interacted with (targeted, effected by aoe/enviromental effects) that are animated? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 15:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::You mean Frog or Rabbit? Alleycat! 15:53, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::: {EC} Well you can interact with both (The Frog and The Rabbit during the event thing a while back) but I wouldnt think so, you can target rabbits, and I wouldnt think frog would be in this list either. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] ::::The only time you could interact with The Frog was during the Farewell to Gaile event; there are ambient frogs in Lion's Arch, Kamadan, a couple guild halls, and a few other places. All rabbits in the game are interactive/non-ambient. —Dr Ishmael 16:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Wasnt too sure about the frog since you could interact with it (even thought just the one time) thanks for clearing it up :) [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 16:29, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :No, they don't have to be animated. The dog isn't, as far as I know (at least the one in Shing Jea arena isn't). I think the pigs often aren't, either? I'm waiting to see what you found! --◄mendel► 17:43, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay I finally made a user name. XD And please, don't be too too excited. Really, after I figure out how to put it all up, I'm not sure it's going to be as exciting as it seems XD *sets to work*--ian 18:52, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::That reminds me, what about those giant starfish in the Jade Sea? --Macros 19:07, 29 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Oo! And the dolphins stuck in jade! o_O Hmm. Are petrified animals also ambient? Or is the fact that they're technically dead going to kick 'em from possibilities? ian 19:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Well, rocks are commonly not animals. But we also have Category:Environment, I think. --◄mendel► 19:20, 29 September 2008 (UTC) need for individual articles - merge proposal Do we really need individual articles for each of these ambient animals? I don't see why, the only one currently that really has any information besides a location list is Dolyak. I propose we merge them all into this article (except The Frog, we'd only merge in the section on ambient frogs, which really doesn't belong on that article anyway). —Dr Ishmael 20:15, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :If you merge them into this one, this one is going to be one long list of locations. If each animal has its own article, you can have more than one screenshot of each there (in fact, some of the "double" screenshots should be replaced/split), you quickly see the locations, and it's simple to navigate. You can do "see also" from fish to shark. "Crow" has disambiguation links, if that remains, it has to link into this big page. I don't see any advantage to merging them. This article can be used as a graphical index, so it's not as if the individual articles are hard to find. --◄mendel► 05:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC)